Ambitious
by Fading wind
Summary: My response to the Royai 100 themes! Please read & review! Updated daily, 5 drabbles a time!
1. Military Personnel

**I am only going to do the disclaimer once, because I'm certain everyone knows I don't own FMA.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned FMA, but no I don't! Isn't that a pity?

**Military Personnel**

Military personnel were not supposed to fraternize.

Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye were military personnel.

So Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye should not fraternize.

The rules in the military made it very clear that if fraternization should occur, they would be rid of their military ranks and sent to prison.

But still, fraternization did occur.

Because love knows no boundaries.

And so, that was why Roy and Riza was sitting in a restaurant, enjoying dinner and sipping wine together. They laughed and talked, in a manner so different from when they worked in the office silently. Riza's long, blonde hair was let down, making her look so much more beautiful than before, and Roy looked so relaxed, a contrast from his usual tense, alert self during work.

It made them look almost impossible to recognize. They were completely different from what they were in the military.

Colonel Mustang and 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye were military personnel.

But Roy and Riza were just two normal people who loved each other and wanted to be together.

_A/N: This is my response to the Royai 100 themes. I'm going to do all of them, hopefully, yes. I've finished five currently. I'm probably going to do five every day, and update daily. I'm not sure if I can really do so though. They will most probably be in order. The first three lines sounded a bit like some stupid logic or something. XD Please read & review!_


	2. Gunshot

**Gunshot**

The sound of a gunshot always haunted Riza's dreams.

Every night, when she was asleep, she would have nightmares about those times back then, during the war.

The sound of a gunshot was clear and unmistakable in her dreams. It was loud, and it shocked her, because it was coming from her own gun.

There was blood everywhere, and it was her who had made those blood splatter over the ground which happy, lively children once played on. It was her who destroyed so many innocent lives.

And all it took was a gunshot, a well-aimed one, to take away a person's life.

She hated these nightmares. They made her unable to sleep. They frightened her.

But sometimes she'd wonder, how Roy put up with his nightmares. She was certain he had similiar nightmares too, but his must be worse.

All it took, for him, was a snap of fingers, to make a whole town vanish.

She asked him about it once.

And his reply was, "I killed those people to defend myself, to serve my country, and mostly, to protect you, Riza. Kill or be killed. That's the world out there. If you don't take away a person's life, he will take away yours eventually."

And then she knew. She, too, killed people for the same purpose. To defend herself, to serve her country, and mostly, to protect him, Roy Mustang, the man she loved.

So that was why she came to follow Roy Mustang faithfully wherever he went. That was why she could pull the trigger without hesitation.

_A/N: Not turning out how I wanted it to turn out, but still, pretty nice, I think. Please read & review!_


	3. Battlefield

**Battlefield**

When she joined the military at a young age, she had never given a second thought about the things she would have to face. She had absolutely no idea about what would happen to her, what she would have to do. She was a ignorant girl who knew nothing, who never thought much about her future. She had no mission in life, she was just a lost, wandering child.

So, when she first arrived at the battlefield, she felt afraid. She was overcome with fear, a feeling she had almost never experienced before, growing up in a good family.

When she stood there, holding her gun, her hand shaking, trying her best to aim properly at the enemy, fear was the only thing she felt.

She finally managed to steady her hand, her finger lingered over the trigger. She hesitated.

And that single moment of hesitation almost cost her her life.

She saw a bright red flare, and it made her feel dazed. She shielded her eyes from the strong light.

The Flame Alchemist had saved her from the clutches of death, and it was a very narrow escape.

He angered death and death came to seek both of them again and again.

But they protected each other, and together, they survived the nightmares of the battlefield.

Coming back from the battlefield, she was an entirely different person. She had gained a lot of knowledge and experience from the battlefield.

She had also gained love.

_A/N: Liked it? Then please read & review! Or I won't have the energy to do more... XD_


	4. Grave

**Grave**

Riza visited her parents' grave every month, on the 14th, the day her parents died. She never forgot to visit, not even once. She visited the grave after the day's work, if there was any. She always made sure Roy got all the paperwork done before five o'clock on the 14th of each month if it was a workday, even if it takes holding him at gun point to do that, she would.

She always brought flowers with her. Tiger lilies. The kind of flowers that her parents loved most. There was always a vase of tiger lilies in their room when they were still alive. She always stayed at the grave for as long as she could, talking to her parents about the happenings of the month, returning home just before the sky darkened.

So, on a 14th of a certain month, it was strange to find her wondering whether she should go that day.

She glanced at Roy, then at the calendar, just to confirm that, yes, it was the 14th of February.

She frowned. She struggled at making the decision. Finally she said, "No, sorry, I can't, Roy."

It was now not unusual for her to call Roy's first name in the office. The relationship between them was well-known, it was no longer a secret anymore.

"Why?" Roy looked crestfallen.

"I have something important to do. I'm really sorry," Riza apologized once more.

"What is more important than going out on a date with me?" Roy pouted like a child.

"Please be reasonable, Roy. I do have something important that I need to do," Riza was getting angry now. Her parents was certainly very important to her. She missed them terribly, that was why she carried out the monthly routine, and she never broke the tradition once. She was not going to break it now.

Roy gave up reluctantly, sensing Riza's rage building up in her.

But that evening, after finishing his work, he followed her. He was worried. What if she had a date with another man?

He saw her buy some tiger lilies, and his worst fears were confirmed. She was on a date with a man other than him. He couldn't believe it.

But he was puzzled and confused when she headed over to the graveyard beside the church. She laid the flowers before a stone.

Marked on the stone were the words:

"Here lies Edmund Hawkeye and Selina Hawkeye."

Now he understood the truth.

He knew she did not wished to be disturbed, and he left quietly, leaving Riza in front of the grave, alone in peace.

_A/N: This is one of the longer drabbles. It's almost not a drabble... Why tiger liles? Because that's the only kind of flower I know apart from roses and lavenders. XDDD Please read & review!_


	5. Heiki & Heiki

**Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

Her grandfather once told her that way back then, in the military, there was a rule that every man in the military must take care of their weapon properly or else they would be fined.

That was why, even though now there was no such rule in the military anymore, she still took great care of her gun. She cleaned it every morning when she woke up, and inspected it carefully to make sure it worked properly. She polished it until it shone, and she wiped the barrel of the gun.

Roy did not understand why she always repeated that routine daily, never missing it once. Even on day-offs, she could be seen tending her gun at home, just as on any other workdays.

The first thing she did when she woke up in the morning was to clean her gun. Every day when she woke up, a single thought crossed her mind, and that was that she must clean her gun.

The reason for that, was a thing Roy would probably never find out.

It was because Riza knew that there was still a fine for not taking care of her gun properly, even though it was not mentioned anywhere. She knew it in her heart. It was a fine greater than any other, for it was not a fine of money, but a fine of a human life, maybe even two or more.

For if she did not take proper care of her gun, it may not work when she needed it.

And that was fatal. Roy, and of course, herself, but her life she always put in second place, was in danger without the company of her gun. Her gun was trusty, if she treated it well.

So she must treat it well. For Roy's sake.

_A/N: When I first saw this theme, I was just staring with my jaw hanging open. What on earth is that? I spent about half an hour trying to interpret it, and ended up writing this. I don't know if this is right... I was so frustrated when during that half an hour that I kept asking my friends on MSN to help me, but all of them did not reply me. Only one did, and by the time she replied I had already finished writing. Too slow. XD Please read & review, so that I will want to continue writing all the themes! It's really hard... But I hope to do it in 20 days! Support me, yay!_


	6. Death

**Death**

Her death came as a shock to him.

One moment she was standing in front of him, firing her gun rapidly.

The next moment she was down, lying on the ground, unconcious. In a pool of blood.

He was petrified. His mind told him to run, get away from this place, for there was no longer anyone to protect him. He was exposed to danger. But his feet did not agree with this plan.

He could hear people calling him faintly, telling him to run away. But his mind could not process these words to make them understandable. They did not make sense to him, just a string of nonsense words.

He was rooted to the ground, staring at the body in front of him.

And the last thing he saw was that body, before he felt a sharp pain in his chest. The force knocked him down to the ground. He closed his eyes before anything else apart from her body could come into his sight. The image imprinted into his mind, and that was all he had in his mind as he died.

The military reported two deaths, but those close to the two knew there had only been one death.

For, in a sense, they were one person only. Two different people who had melded into one because of their deep love for each other.

So when one dies, the other will certainly die too.

That night, there was only one death.

_A/N: What on earth was that? I confused myself with this drabble too. I hope it isn't really too confusing. Do you understand it? I originally intended to write the death of someone else other than Roy and Riza, but no one came into my mind, so I had to kill them. Both of them. But there was only one death. Now what does that mean? I don't understand it either, but I hope you do. Please read & review!_


	7. Crime and Punishment

**Crime and Punishment**

The sins he had committed had finally seeked payment, and he was punished for his crime.

Little did the people who gave him his sentence know, that there was another person out there who suffered for his crime.

There was another person who shared this punishment.

The day he was executed, another person died.

The day he was executed, the heart of a woman was broken, and such was a wound that cannot be healed.

A heart being broken was a pain greater than any other.

And once a heart was broken, the person was no longer a true person anymore. Nothing but a shell empty of a soul. The person in it had died.

And so that day, two people died for just one person's crime.

One lived on for some more years as nothing but a mere body, the other vanished from earth, never to be seen again.

_A/N: Sorry, this drabble is a bit shorter... But I can't find anything to add. Why are all my drabbles so angsty? Wait, the next one's Store-lined Streets. Maybe there'll be a bit of fluff then. Just maybe. Can't promise. Please read & review!_


	8. Storelined Streets

**Store-lined Streets**

They went dating. Riza was not a normal lady, and Roy thought maybe she wouldn't like to go shopping like all normal ladies do.

But she did.

Roy was absolutely terrified when they arrived at a store-lined street and she dragged him into shop after shop, pointing to this and that, squealing with delight whenever she saw something she had always wanted. She tugged at Roy's sleeve again and again, and he just took out money and paid for the things without even looking at those things.

It was not like he was poor and could not afford those things. He was a State Alchemist after all, he had endless research funds to spend with, it was not like those research funds had any other use anyway. He had all the money he could use, but he just didn't like shopping.

Riza and Roy marched to another store-lined street. Roy was getting quite annoyed. He was hungry and he wanted to have dinner. His arms were aching from holding all those shopping bags and he needed a rest.

"Let's go and eat something first, Riza," he said, before Riza could drag him into another shop.

Riza looked up and him and frowned. "Just one more shop before we go and eat, okay?" And with that she dragged Roy into the shop.

Roy gazed at wall, drifting into a sort of trance.

Riza found what she wanted and went over to the counter. Roy faintly heard the shopkeeper say the price, "Five million." He was a bit shocked. What could have cost so much?

But he did not give the object a single glance in spite of his curiosity, and he took out the money from his wallet and paid the shopkeeper.

When Riza showed him the object he was surprised.

It was a ruby ring. The red jewel shone brightly in the light of the setting sun, showing off its glory.

"Red..." Riza murmured, holding the ring up, admiring its splendour.

"The colour of your eyes," Roy said, taking the ring from her and slipping it on her finger.

"And the colour of your flame," Riza whispered. Then they kissed each other and went for dinner.

_A/N: Yay, fluff! I don't know if Riza's eyes are red, some say red, some say golden, some say hazel, but I like red more. And red helps to write this drabble. XD Please read & review!_

_**Thanks a very good friend (who thinks she is very stupid but I think she's very smart and humorous) for giving me ideas for this drabble!**_


	9. Unknown Past

**Unknown Past**

Sarah crawled onto her mother's lap and looked up with wide eyes.

"Mummy, how was it like when you were a little girl? Before you met daddy?" Sarah asked.

Riza blinked. She never expected such a question from her three-year-old daughter. She frowned.

"Go on, tell us," Roy prompted, interested. "You haven't told me about your past either, not even after we have married."

Riza smiled weakly, still frowning.

Roy sensed her discomfort. "Well, if you really don't wish to tell, you don't have to."

"But I want to know!" Sarah protested.

"Sarah!" Roy said in a low, warning tone.

Sarah pouted, but she did not pursuit a reply anymore, and she slid off her mother's lap.

"Time for bed, Sarah," Roy said, lifting her off the ground and carrying her off to her room.

Riza stood up and walked into her room, then she sat down on the bed. Roy came in and tossed himself onto the bed.

He soon fell fast asleep.

Riza stayed awake. She couldn't sleep.

When Roy woke up in the night to get a drink, he saw she was still sitting there, unmoving.

"Riza," he whispered. "Can't sleep?"

She nodded, her back still facing him.

"Why? Is it something about your past?"

"I don't remember anything about my past..." Riza said, sounding upset.

"Oh. Well, maybe it's fortunate that you don't."

Riza looked surprised. "Why...?"

"Because not everyone's past is worth remembering. Maybe your past was really horrible. I've heard that your parents died when you was quite young. Your past must not have been a good one."

"Was your past terrible?"

"Yes. It's a thing I've tried so hard to forget. You're lucky really, to know nothing about your past. My past comes back to haunt me every now and then."

He ran his fingers through her smooth, blonde hair. "Now go to sleep, my beautiful angel." With a light kiss, he sent her to sleep.

_A/N: Roy and Riza are married and they have a very cute daughter called Sarah! How wonderful. Yay for me for writing this stuff. Please read & review!_


	10. Promise

**Promise**

Two voices saying, "I do."

It was a wonderful occasion. Their family, friends, comrades had all gathered together in this church for this special moment.

X X X

Five years later, Roy bought a bouquet of red roses for his wife as a present for their anniversary.

He laid down the roses and smiled.

"Do you like the flowers, Riza? I'm sure you do."

"Every time I come here it rains..." he said, shaking his head. "I must leave now. I'm sorry that I can't stay with you for too long, but I still have work to do. I'll come back next week, okay?"

He turned away from the gravestone and left, wiping away a tear.

She had promised him to stay with him for a lifetime. Where was she now? She had gone, left him alone on this world.

Or had she? Was she still there, watching over him like a guardian angel, accompanying him wherever he went?

After all, she always kept her promises well.

And this promise, this important promise they liked to call 'the promise of the world' between them, was certainly not an exception.

In the light of the setting sun,  
After we have said goodbye,  
It will never come to an end,  
The promise of the world.

_A/N: The above four lines are the lyrics of a Japanese song called The Promise of the World. I translated them into English myself using a Chinese translation of those lyrics. It's a really nice song, if you want to listen to it, you can send me an e-mail and I'll send the song to you. Here is the full English translation of the lyrics._

In the depths of my sorrow tears,  
Lies a loving warm smile.  
'Twas at the beginning of time,  
The promise of the world.

Although now I feel lonely,  
It started from our last gathering.  
Today we still have the same feelings,  
As if it was just our first meeting.

Where are you in my lost mind?  
My soul is longing for you.  
Turning into the gentle breeze,  
And caressing my cheeks.

In the light of the setting sun,  
After we have said goodbye,  
It will never come to an end,  
The promise of the world.

Although now I feel lonely,  
The future will carry new hope,  
Deeply engraved into my aching heart,  
Your love for me hidden in the darkness.

Where are you in my lost mind?  
My soul is longing for you.  
In the sound of this flowing stream,  
In the colour of this blue sky,  
In the scent of these flowers,  
Living on for eternity.


	11. Liar

**Liar**

"Are you done yet?" The impatient voice of Roy came from outside the locked door.

"Wait," Riza replied, fumbling with the zipper at the back of her dress. Finally managing to zip it up, she opened the door. "I'm done," she announced.

Roy looked her up and down. She was dressed in a splendid chestnut-coloured dress, with the pattern of yellowing leaves in autumn over it. Pinned to her breast was a lovely gold brooch. Her long blonde hair was loosened from its usual clip, and it fell over her shoulders like a river of liquid gold.

"Wow! You look... amazing," Roy remarked, a look of wonder and surprise taking over his face that originally looked quite annoyed with all the waiting.

"Liar!" Riza called, but she was smiling happily, pleased with Roy's praise.

Roy gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Of course I'm not lying, my dear hawk. You will be the centre of attention tonight."

"You look great too," Riza commented.

Roy was dressed in fine clothes as well. He was in a dark brownish red suit, which matched Riza's dress well.

"Liar!" Roy called, laughing. "Let's go."

And so the two lovers headed to the ball together, where they graced the halls with their wonderful dancing.

_A/N: Inspiration from a book called _The Gift _by Alison Croggon. I don't like how this drabble ended. But I couldn't find a better replacement. So I had to stick to this ending. Please read & review!_


	12. Proof

**Proof**

"Let's call her Acenith," Riza breathed, holding the baby carefully in her arms. "Acenith Elizabeth Mustang."

"What does Acenith mean?" Roy asked. He had absolutely no idea. He never remembered ever meeting a girl called Acenith, and he had probably dated a thousand girls at least.

"Goddess of love," Riza said a smile.

"Oh." Roy couldn't find anything else to say. Goddess of love... What a lovely name, Acenith.

"Have I ever told you what Elizabeth means?" Riza asked.

Roy shook his head. "No, what does that mean?"

"Pledge to god." Riza's smile widened. "Our dearest daughter, Acenith Elizabeth Mustang!" Riza declared joyfully.

"I wonder if she will like that name, Acenith. It's quite uncommon," Roy said, a bit hesitantly, even though he loved the name.

"Of course she will, Roy," Riza assured him. "She would be proud to carry such a wonderful name."

"Here, let me hold Acenith for a while," Roy said, reaching for his daughter.

Acenith Elizabeth Mustang, goddess of love, pledge to god, and the proof of two lovers' undying love for each other.

_A/N: Name meanings obtained from a certain site called All Girl Baby Names. It took me quite a while to write this, because I wanted to look through all names before deciding. In the end I gave up trying to go through all the names, because I didn't have enough time. I just used ctrl+F to search for 'love', and this was the first I found. It's African. XD Please read & review!_


	13. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"It was you...?" Riza said in disbelieve and shock. She just could not face the truth. The terrible truth that a person who had seemed to be such a good friend to them had betrayed them.

"Yes, it was me," Jean Havoc said in a mocking tone.

"But... why?" Riza was lost and confused.

"Because I wanted revenge. He stole all my girlfriends, and then he even stole you! I can't stand his outrageous behaviour anymore. I needed to get back at him," he said, smirking.

"We trusted you! We treated you as a friend!" Riza gasped. "How could you..."

"The world's cruel," Havoc snarled. "I pretended to be a friend so that I could get more information that would help me plan my revenge."

"Roy, say something!" Riza called in despair. She was near tears.

But Roy remained silent.

And throughout the trial he maintained his silence, while Riza really broke into sobs.

It was a person they had thought as a true friend, a person that had entrusted with the biggest secrets that had betrayed them.

2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Colonel Roy Mustang's 'loyal' subordinate, caused their military ranks to be rid, caused their separation, caused their imprisonment.

_A/N: Okay, so I was mean. I know Havoc would never betray them. Never. But still, he was the only one I could think of. So I wrote this. I apologize sincerely to Havoc for making him become such a horrible person. He's actually quite nice. Again, please read & review!_


	14. Covered Eyes

**Covered Eyes**

Riza could feel him there, beside her. She could feel him muffling her hair. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. She could hear him whispering in her ear. Sometimes she could hear his heartbeat, when he was very close to her.

But she could not see him.

She knew she was blind. She asked him when she woke up and found herself in complete darkness.

"Roy, what happened? Why can't I see anything?" she asked, scared.

"Your eyes are covered, Riza. They will be uncovered one day, then you will see things again," Roy said.

But Riza wasn't convinced. "I can't feel anyone covering my eyes. I'm blind, isn't that right?"

"Don't say that, Riza," Roy snapped. "Never hear me let you say that again."

Riza felt sad. Roy was not willing to accept the truth. She was blind, and he knew that, but he did not want to believe it.

Riza herself accepted the truth quickly. She faced the dark path ahead as bravely as she could. Gradually she learnt to replace her sight with her other senses.

Roy moved in to live with her, so that he could take care of her.

Every day, he would reassure her that her eyes were only covered, and that they would be uncovered some day.

Riza knew that was not true, but she did not tell Roy anymore.

"Let him believe what he wants to believe," she told herself, "If that would make him feel better."

So Roy went on believing Riza's eyes were covered, went on hoping that they would be uncovered one day.

But that day never came, and Riza adapted to her new life rapidly, living it with much optimism, for at least she had Roy close by every day.

_A/N: Again, I do not like the ending. But I just could not change it to a better one. So I'd better just leave it, or else I'll turn up with an even worse one. Please read & review!_


	15. The Scent of Blood

**The Scent of Blood**

The scent of blood was not unfamiliar to both of them. Years spent on the battlefield helped them to recognize the scent of blood once it reaches their senses.

When the scent of blood drifted to Riza's nose, she sensed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Roy?" she asked, without turning to look at him.

"I..." Roy's voice trailed off. It was laced with pain.

_Oh no. _Riza thought, turning around quickly to face Roy.

She saw a paled Roy, holding a butcher knife, his hand covered in blood.

"I chopped off my finger," he said, staring at where his finger should have been.

_Oh god! I should never have let him use that knife... _Riza cursed under her breath. She quickly went outside and called for the ambulance.

And so, through a first attempt at cooking, Roy had not gained anything, but he even lost something.

_A/N: Oh my, that was supposed to be **funny**. **Not** crappy. I hate this drabble! Maybe one day, I'll rewrite this. But for now, I don't have enough time, I need to go and tidy my room. Please read & review!_


	16. Reaching Voice& Unreachable with a Voice

**Reaching Voice & Unreachable with a Voice**

Her voice was reaching out for him, yearning for him to hear her.

But he was fading away, slowly departing from this world. He did not hear her voice, reaching out desperately, hoping.

"Roy! Roy!" she called, reaching for the person that she loved with her whole heart, who was disappearing right in front of her. Her voice was trembling with fear, with a faint trace of hope. Hope was leaving her gradually, leaving her alone to the mercy of the menacing darkness that was engulfing her completely.

"Please, Roy, please..." she gasped, sobbing. "Please don't leave me..."

In all her despair, she did not notice Roy drifting out of unconsciousness. She did not hear his last words.

"I'm so sorry, Riza... I love you..." His voice was too soft.

Overwhelmed by her emotions, which were building up a wall around her, blocking her from reality, Riza was unreachable with Roy's weak voice.

Roy's eyes closed slowly, and he fell into a deep slumber.

"Roy!" Riza's voice reached out once more, but to no avail.

_A/N: Yet another theme that took ages to interpret. Argh! But anyway, I hope you liked it. Wrote this while listening to a song called 'Wishing', ending theme of the PS2 game: Fullmetal Alchemist and the Curse of the Crimson Elixir, I think it kinda helped. The song's awesome, really. And I'm surprised that all of you seemed to find drabble #15: The Scent of Blood funny. I really don't think it's funny. But I'm glad you all like my drabbles. At least those who reviewed them do. XD Please read & review!_


	17. Scars

**Scars**

Under his eyepatch, where his left eye should have been, was just a patch of skin. A patch of grotesque skin marred with dry scars.

Riza blamed herself for those scars. If she had arrived in time to save him, he would never have to suffer so much. She had not been there when he needed her, and therefore, she was the one to be blamed for his pain.

Roy told her again and again that it was not her fault. He told her that she had done enough for him, she had already sacrificed so much for him. It was not her fault that he had to endure these agonies. It was just Frank Archer's fault. It was Frank Archer who shot him, not Riza Hawkeye. But Riza just would not listen to him, no matter how many times he said it.

"Why can't this world be perfect? Why can't we be just two normal lovers? Why did you have to lose that eye?" Riza fired a series of questions at him rapidly. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked to get rid of them, choking over her words.

"This world is imperfect. That's why it's beautiful," Roy said softly. "Nothing is perfect, and that's the way it is, that's the way we have to learn to accept it. Truth is cruel, but once you get past the hardness, you reach the beauty and wonder of truth."

Riza was stunned for a moment by his astonishing reply, which was so... wise. It awed her, to hear those words coming out from the person she had always thought as silly, childish. The words moved her heart, and she let those tears, forced back for so long, fall freely.

_A/N: Oh my, this drabble moved my heart too. And I was the one who wrote it! I wanna cry... Please read & review!_


	18. I don't want to realize

**"I don't want to realize"**

Roy stared at his face in the mirror. "Oh no," he moaned.

_The person who did this to me will certainly regret it. _He grinned evilly.

He walked out of his private office, into the place where his subordinates worked.

"Can anyone tell me who did this to me?" he asked, pointing at his face.

Everyone looked at him and giggled. Except for Lieutenant Hawkeye, of course, who remained her usual collected self.

"I did it, sir," she admitted.

"What?" Roy gasped. Riza did that to him? He just could not believe it.

"No, it's not you, I don't want to realize. It just isn't you," he muttered under his breath. It was not his most beloved hawk that had painted whiskers on his face when he was asleep in his office. He refused to believe such an absurd thing.

So he turned to Havoc instead, and said, "You have three seconds to run."

Havoc paled when he heard that. He fled for the door and vanished in less than a second.

Roy slipped on his gloves and went after him.

_A/N: I hope that was funny. I really hope that was funny. I don't want to realize it's not funny. Though it definitely is not funny. I don't want to realize! XD Please read & review!_


	19. Things One Cannot Understand

**Things One Cannot Understand**

They both knew there were a lot of things that one cannot understand.

For instance, love.

No one understood love. The existence of love cannot be proved, yet everyone believed there was love in this world. Love had no form. It was not a feeling, not an object, not anything at all. Different people had different definitions for love.

Riza thought that love was an energy. An energy that pushed you to do things that you could not do normally. When you loved a person, you could complete many difficult tasks and sacrifice many things.

She also thought that love was something that would last forever, that would never die, not even when the lovers died, not even when the world ended.

Roy had thought that love was not a thing that could last for long. His experience with so many girls told him that. The longest love could only last for weeks, and maybe sometimes, months.

But his meeting with Riza changed his opinion.

When Riza told him that she loved him, he realized that Riza would only love him and no other person. He realized that Riza meant what she said, and that her love would be for eternity.

Love was not a thing that one could ever understand, but people always liked to pretend that they understood things they did not.

Riza and Roy was no different, and they liked to pretend that they knew love was everlasting, and maybe it was true...

_A/N: Hmm... I like this one. Even though it isn't as good as some of the others, my favourite is probably this one. Maybe it's sweeter? XD Anyway, please read & review!_


	20. Murderer

**'Murderer'**

"We're both murderers. And one day, you will become a murderer too, Riza."

Her parents had said that to her once when she was a little girl. She had screamed and cried and refused to believe it back then.

But her parents only smiled sadly at her and said, "You'll understand when you grow up, Riza. Now you are still too young to know."

Riza practised sharpshooting ever since she was ten years old. She never knew why she had to learn how to use a gun, but she thought that it was quite fun, and she was willing to learn. Her parents told her she had great talent in sharpshooting, and her teacher said so too. She became very skilled in sharpshooting, and her teacher praised her often, telling her that she had a good aim, and that it would come to very important use in the future.

She joined the military when she was sixteen, because her parents were both in the military, and they wanted her to be a soldier too. The military admitted her without much fuss because she was a most promising sharpshooter. She never wondered how her skills would be useful, but she practised daily.

Finally, after some years with not much interesting happenings, she was ordered to the battlefield. She became a murderer, as much as she did not want to admit it, her parents had been right.

"I'm a murderer, and so are you," she said softly to Roy once, some time during the Ishvar war.

"No, I'm not," Roy had responded swiftly.

She looked confused. "You've killed so many people."

"That does not mean I'm a murderer. I'm just a 'dog of the military' who longs to free itself from its leash. Killing people and doing other 'remarkable' deeds help me to rise in rank, and the closer I get to the top, the more power and control I have, the easier I can free myself from my leash," Roy said.

"Oh, then is that what you're trying to do? Become the Fuhrer, president of the country, and change things?" Riza asked, after being stunned for a while by his unexpected answer.

"Yes." He paused for a while, then --

"Do you not want to be a 'murderer'? Do you want to free yourself from your leash?"

"Yes." Riza said without hesitation. She want to prove that her parents were wrong. She was not a murderer.

"Then follow me."

"I will."

_A/N: I don't think this drabble made sense... Do you? Please read & review!_


	21. Confession

**Confession**

"I love you, Riza." The words felt suprisingly unfamiliar on his lips, as if he had never said them before.

Roy could swear that he saw a flicker of mixed surprise and joy on Riza's face before she glared at him coldly.

"Sir, please be reminded that you are working, do not practise your confessing skills when you should be doing paperwork," she said, her voice emotionless.

"That wasn't just any normal confession, that was a confess--" His protest was cut off by the cocking sound of Riza's gun.

"I am not interested in knowing what kind of confession that was, sir. I am only interested in when you will get your paperwork done at this rate." Riza's voice was as hard as steel.

Roy was exasperated. All the time and effort he had spent on gathering all the courage he had was worthless. Wait, maybe not. He just could not forget how Riza looked before she had returned to her usual stern self.

Maybe his confession had not been wasted.

He remained hopeful.

_A/N: I originally wanted to do Repentance, I really did, but after spending the whole day thinking about it, I still could not come up with anything. As I am really desperate, I had to do Confession instead. There's only an hour before I have to go to sleep, and I promised my dear readers that I would update daily, so I just did Confession. It's a lot easier, after I switched to Confession, I only spent 10 minutes on this drabble. Yeah, I did drabbles #22 - #25 before I did this one, because Repentance was just too hard. XD Please read & review!_


	22. God

**God**

Both of them did not believe in God.

Roy Mustang had abandoned all faith in any religion ever since he was seven years old, when he started to learn alchemy. Alchemists were scientists, and scientists believed that everything could be explained by science. Science explained anything better than the presence of God could, for the existence of God could not be proven, but science talked about evidence.

Riza Hawkeye originally believed in God. Her family was quite religious, and she had been brought up as a Catholic. From a young age, she had went to church every Sunday. She had recited a lot of prayers and hymns in honour of God. But as she grew up and saw things a girl like her should never have seen, her belief gradually weakened, and after the battle between Roy and the homonculus Pride, she had lost all faith whatsoever in an all-powerful, almight being.

When Riza first met Roy, she was surprised by the fact that Roy did not believe in God, for at that time she was still a firm believer in God.

"How can you not believe in God? God gave us our lives, and everything we have. We should thank and praise God with our whole hearts for the things He had done for us."

That was what she had said back then.

But now, as she sat by Roy's bedside, she knew that there was no such thing as God.

If God existed, nothing like this would have happened. She blamed herself for what had happened.

She remembered that on that day, she had prayed to God. She had prayed to God, summoning all the faith she had left, prayed that Roy would return safely.

But he did not. He nearly died. If it had not been for her who had arrived just in time, he would have just left the world, unknown to anyone.

There was no God. No God to save those people she loved who were in need.

If she wanted to save those she loved, she must go and do it herself.

_A/N: Now, may I apologize to all believers of God. Please read & review!_


	23. Someone I Want to Protect

**Someone I Want to Protect**

"Mummy, is there someone you want to protect?" Sarah asked her mother.

Her mother was stunned for a while by this unexpected question. Then she said, "You, of course, my dear daughter."

The girl tilted her head. "Anyone else apart from me?"

The woman smiled sadly. "There used to be someone else too," she said.

"Who?" Sarah was not going to give up until she found the answer.

"Your father, Roy Mustang," Riza replied, patting her daughter on her head.

"Daddy?" The girl's eyes widened with interest. She had never heard her mother talk much about her father. Whenever the topic of her father was brought up, her mother avoided it and changed the subject as quickly as possible. She did not remember much about her father herself, for he died when she was still a baby. "Tell me more!"

Riza sighed. She did not wish to talk about the man anymore after his death. But Sarah had the right to know about her own father. So she started to speak.

"Your father was a nice man. He was a slacker, and a player, but he was a good man nonetheless. He was quite handsome, I must admit, though I did not fall for his looks like many other women did. It was his ambitions, his mysterious personality that attracted me to him."

She paused for a while, letting herself soak in the precious memories of her lover. Then she continued, "He had such grand dreams. He wanted to change the country for the better. I felt that he was destined to do great things too, and I decided to follow him. He needed to someone to protect him, someone to watch his back while he defended the attacks from his front. I wanted to protect him, and so I did. At first, he often had the urge to turn back and look at me, for he did not trust me as much as he should. He was worried that I was not alert enough, and that I would not be able to ward off attacks from behind him. But it was too risky to turn back, for once he turned, his front would be left unguarded, and that was extremely dangerous. Time passed, and he put all his trust in me. He gave his life to me. I never let him down, his life was in good hands. But... There was just this once..." Her voice trailed off, and Sarah could tell how it ended.

Sarah looked up at her mum, and she saw that her eyes were filled with sadness. "It wasn't your fault, mummy," she said softly, to comfort her mother.

"It was my fault. I could've saved him, I was there when he died. I let him down, I failed him," her mother said, shaking her head. "I wanted to protect him, but I did not."

_A/N: Sarah again! I luff Sarah! She's so cute. I own her! Please read & review!_


	24. Not there

**'Not there'**

"Um, please, I want to find Brigadier General Roy Mustang." The voice of a woman rang from the receiver.

The receptionist frowned. "He's not there," she stated simply.

"Not there?" The woman sounded disappointed, upset, even. "When will he come back?"

"Who are you?" the receptionist responded quickly in a sharp tone.

"I'm his..." the woman paused for a while, searching for the right words, "ex-subordinate. I left the military some time ago."

"What's your name? And rank before resignation?" the receptionist inquired.

"1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the woman replied.

"Miss Hawkeye, I'm afraid that Major General Roy Mustang will not come back," the receptionist said.

"Major General?" Miss Hawkeye sounded afraid.

"Yes," the receptionist confirmed.

There was silence for a long time, before Miss Hawkeye finally spoke.

"He's... not there?" Miss Hawkeye's tone changed into something strange and unreadable.

"Yes, he's not there," the receptionist said. As Miss Hawkeye said nothing at all, she added, "You could visit him if you like."

Still there was nothing at the other end of the line, except some odd gulping noises.

The receptionist became impatient. "Goodbye, Miss Hawkeye," she said hastily, and hung up.

Far away, at the other end of the line, a woman cried like she had never cried before, her heart heavy with sorrows that cannot be explained by mere words.

Glistening tears fell for her one and only love, who was now lost to her.

_A/N: Oh no, I killed Roy yet again... I'm so bad. XD Please read & review!_


	25. So I'm crying

**'So I'm crying'**

"Don't cry, Roy," Riza said.

Tears poured like rain from Roy's good eye. They were just uncontrollable.

"Why are you crying?" Riza asked, lifting her hand to wipe away the tears on Roy's cheeks.

Roy did not reply. He just gazed at her with this incomprehensible look on his face.

"You should be happy. Oh, Roy, such a joyful day it is!" Riza's voice was filled with excitement and eagerness.

"I _am_ happy. I'm weeping with joy," Roy said, laughing, the tears still falling.

"You aren't weeping. You're crying," Riza said, playfully.

"I'm crying for the hardships we had been through. They seem so distant, as if from another entirely different lifetime. We're starting a new life. And we're starting a new life together. So I'm crying, to let those tears I've kept back for ages fall freely. I shall never have the need to cry again, not with you by my side forever, so I'm crying. I've never got enough sense of how it feels to cry, so I'm crying, because I shall never have a taste of crying again, not until another lifetime."

The tears stopped falling.

"Now you've finished crying, can we go home?" Riza asked, smiling gladly, but there was hint of sadness in her eyes, for Roy's words reminded her of old memories from far away.

Roy noticed this, and looked at her sternly. "Don't you go and start crying too. The past is gone, keep your mind on the present and, of course, the wonderful future we're going to create and share together."

Riza chuckled nervously. "No, I won't cry. I truly feel like the most fortunate person in the world now, so I'm _not_ crying."

_A/N: Yeah, they're getting married. I hope you liked this one! Please read & review!_


	26. Cureless

_A/N: I'm really so very sorry about not being able to update yesterday, but I was very busy yesterday. I went out for almost the entire day. I woke up late in the morning then I had to go for my piano practice, then I only had about an hour's freetime before I had to go out again. When I came home it was past midnight already, and I was so exhausted that I fell asleep almost immediately. So I was not able to write 5 drabbles yesterday. Cureless and Dependency were written yesterday. The next three were written earlier today. I apologize once more. I'll try to make up by doing 10 drabbles one day. But not today, I don't have much inspiration._

**Cureless**

Riza watched as Roy threw another flirtatious smile towards the girls sitting at the next table.

It was the sixth time that day already, and Riza was getting annoyed. She could stand Roy's behaviour normally, but it was a special day that day.

It was her birthday.

Riza sighed as she heard the responses from the next table.

Girl A squealed.

"He smiled at me!" girl B said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"No, he smiled at me!" girl C shouted at girl B.

Riza turned her attention back to the food she was eating, instead of listening to the girls' silly quarrel over a smile.

"Enjoying your meal?" Roy asked.

Riza frowned and did not reply.

Roy did not get the hint and continued to flirt with the girls at the next table.

Then he looked at Riza and flashed one of his dazzling smiles at her. "Are you sure you're not enjoying your meal?"

Riza glared at him coldly for a few moments, while Roy maintained a smile that would have made most girls faint, then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Roy, you're cureless!"

_A/N: Oh, I like this one! I do. It's so cute! Please read & review!_


	27. Dependency

**Dependency**

Riza had learnt to be independent ever since her parents death.

She was not going to depend on Roy now.

If she had known that Roy would be so over-protective, she would never have agreed to marry him.

He fussed over everything. He frowned whenever Riza did something that he did not approve of.

It annoyed the hell out of Riza.

"Don't touch that!"

"Let me handle this."

"You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"This is my job, not yours!"

"You are not supposed to have done that without telling me."

He would have helped Riza with everything she did, but Riza did not let him.

She was an independent person, and that was a fact she was not going to let anyone change.

Not even, Brigadier General Roy Mustang, the famous Flame Alchemist, her husband, was going to change that.

_A/N: Um... This was a bit strange. Please read & review!_


	28. Pain & Wounds

**Pain & Wounds**

As Roy lay in bed, writhing in pain, he though he had never known pain until now.

All his life as a soldier, he had never experienced such pain. It was like he was being torn into pieces by something from inside him.

It was tormenting. He even wanted to cry, but no tears came.

When he first arrived at the hospital, the doctor told him he had only received some minor injuries, and these wounds should heal pretty quickly, in a few weeks he should be able to leave the hospital.

The wounds healed quickly, but the pain did not leave him. The pain got even worse.

Every day and night he was constantly in terrible pain. The doctor could find nothing wrong with him at all. The wounds were gone, and so should the pain, but it became worse each day.

It was almost driving him insane. He wanted to scream, but he could not, he opened his mouth and no sound came out. His screamed inside his mind. He screamed and screamed and screamed.

The doctors could do nothing to save him.

For they found out later that it was not wounds on the outside that was affecting him. It was the wounds on the inside. The wounds that could not be healed.

For although Roy was fortunate to escape death without being badly hurt, another person which had fought with him was not so fortunate.

And that person was his 1st Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

_A/N: -sob- I killed Riza! And I drove Roy insane! I can't believe I did these things! I'm almost driving myself insane. Please read & review!_


	29. Existence

**Existence**

Riza always believed that a person existed because of another.

She believed that she existed because of a certain Roy Mustang.

She was born and trained to be a sharpshooter and a soldier because of his existence.

If Roy Mustang had not existed, she would not be the Riza Hawkeye she was today.

If Roy Mustang had not existed, she would never have been able to be such an excellent sharpshooter and soldier.

If Roy Mustang had not existed, she would never have been able to pull the trigger without hesitation.

It was the existence of Roy Mustang who had caused the existence of the current Riza Hawkeye.

And although she never thought about it, it was her own existence who had caused the existence of him.

If Riza Hawkeye had not existed, he would not be trying so hard to steal her heart.

Roy Mustang must admit, that he felt defeated by the existence of Riza Hawkeye.

_A/N: I just had to add the last two lines to make the atmosphere lighter. XD Please read & review!_


	30. Conversation

**Conversation**

"So, when are you going to marry my granddaughter?" Riza heard a familiar voice ask. She recognized that voice as her grandfather's.

Riza stiffened, surprised. She did not mean to catch that question, she just happened to pass by. She wanted to leave this place now, she did not want to overhear anymore of this conversation. She was not sure whether the two people involved in the conversation would be happy if they found out she was eavesdropping. But she was rooted to the ground and could not move. And despite her self-consciousness, she was curious.

And so she stood there and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Be patient, General. The first thing on my agenda after I become Fuhrer is to marry her. But that day has yet to come."

Riza almost had a heart attack when she heard that voice. She should have expected as much. The other person in the conversation was none other than the famous Roy Mustang.

She heard her grandfather laugh heartily. "I see much potential in you, young man. Your goal may not be easily achieved, but you have the ability to do so. Just do your best and be careful."

"I will, General." Roy's voice was confident and proud. Riza couldn't help but smile. This was the Roy she had known for years, and had fallen in love with.

"I don't want you to die before that day comes," her grandfather said.

Roy was silent. Riza could feel the conversation coming to an end, and this time her legs moved and carried her away.

She certainly hoped that Roy would not die before that day comes.

_A/N: This one was surprisingly easy to write. It came out in a rush, in about five minutes. Please read & review!_


	31. Home Cooking

**Home Cooking**

"Where are we going to have dinner tonight?"

Roy thought for a while. "I don't want to eat out. Maybe you can come over to my house?"

Riza frowned. "What's there to eat at your house?"

"Cup noodles."

Riza stared at him as if he was mad. "Roy, is there no other kind of food at your house? I'm suprised that you can stay healthy eating cup noodles every day at home."

"I don't know how to cook," Roy mumbled.

"Come over to my house then," Riza said.

"We won't eat cup noodles at your house?" Roy asked.

"No, of course not. We're going to do some home cooking. Well, at least, I am."

X X X

Roy looked interestingly at the dishes.

"Hmm... I never knew you can cook, Riza," he said, poking at the lamb chops with his knife.

"Of course I can. I grew up in a family where they expect the girls to be ladylike. I was forced to learn a variety of skills, including cookery," Riza said with a sigh.

"Then is sharpshooting considered as one of those skills?" Roy asked, trying out a bit of lamp chop.

Riza chuckled. "Of course not," she said. "My grandfather wanted me to learn sharpshooting. He thought it would come in handy in the future even if I did not join the military. My parents were against it at first. It took us ages to persuade them to let me learn sharpshooting. They never expected me to really join the military though, not even my grandfather."

"Then why did you join-- Wow, this," Roy paused, staring at his lamp chop, "is delicious!"

"I told you I can cook," Riza said, smiling.

"You didn't tell me you can cook well."

Riza smile broke into laughter.

_A/N: My friend once at 13 lamp chops in a row! This drabble is dedicated to her. She loves lamp chops. Please read & review! Oh, and I fixed drabble 28 so that it is now Pain & Wounds, instead of Existence, which is drabble 29._


	32. Shirt

**Shirt**

Imagine the surprise of Colonel Roy Mustang's subordinates when they entered the Colonel's office and found nothing but a shirt in there.

Well, this was what happened before they went into the office.

All of them were doing their own work and gossiping about random things.

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye took the pile of paperwork into the Colonel's office.

She did not come out. There was total silence. No sound came from the Colonel's office at all.

They exchanged nervous glances. They waited for a half an hour. Then they decided to find out what was going on.

What they saw was a shirt. It was a white shirt, and half of the right sleeve was gone. It seemed to have been burnt away.

They did not see Riza nor Roy in the office. They frowned. What on earth was going on?

It was Fuery who spotted some fingers gripping the window ledge. He went over to the window and discovered that the fingers belonged to a terrified, shirtless Roy dangling from the window ledge, a good long way from the ground.

Everyone crowded by the window and helped to pull Roy up, back into the office.

"Where's Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

Gasping, still frightened from the incident, Roy pointed over to the window.

Havoc saw Hawkeye down on the ground. She looked up and caught sight of him too. She quickly went back into the building.

When Riza returned to the office, everyone asked her and Roy what happened.

But none of them would say.

_A/N: This just popped randomly into my mind. You can try and guess what happened. Just let your imagination run free. I won't tell. It's more fun this way. Think whatever you want to think. -evil grin- Please read & review!_


	33. A Walk

**A Walk**

"I'm bored," Roy said, stretching himself on the couch.

Riza looked at him sternly. "Everyone is bored, not only you. Don't complain," she snapped.

"You're so bored you've gone mad, Riza," Roy said, stifling a yawn.

Riza breathed in sharply. Okay, so she admit that the boredom was getting on her nerves. She had nothing to do at all. The sun shone fiercely outside, and the heat was so intolerable that there was not a single soul to be seen on the streets. All military personnel was getting a day off due to the weather. She was getting restless, she felt the urgent need to do something, but she could not think of anything to do.

"Let's go for a walk," Roy suggested.

Riza gaped at him as if he was insane. A walk in this weather? They'd faint from the immense heat!

At that moment the bright rays of the sun coming in from the window disappeared. It became dark all of a sudden. Grey clouds gathered in the skies above Central.

Rain fell heavily. A light breeze blew in through the open window, bringing the rain in with it. Riza and Roy hurried to close the windows.

When the task was done, Riza said, "Okay, let's go for a walk."

It was Roy's turn to stare at Riza. "The rain..." His voice trailed off helplessly.

Riza opened the door and walked outside without an umbrella. Roy followed behind her reluctantly. The moment he stepped outside he was completely soaked.

The only good point about walking in the rain was probably that it was blessingly cool.

They walked along the empty street. People looked at them curiously through windows. Children begged their parents to let them go outside. Some of these parents remained firm, some finally gave up.

Soon the streets were filled with lively little children, playing and splashing about in the rain. They enjoyed the feel of the rain falling on their skin, and they squealed with delight at the sensation.

Riza and Roy watched the children play as they walked, and they smiled at the cuteness and innocence of them.

When they returned from the walk, Riza said, "Let's get married and have children, Roy."

_A/N: Okay, so I could have added more, like Roy's reaction and stuff, but this is already getting too long to be a drabble. And it feels better if I just leave it there. It's lovelier. If I added more it would ruin the whole drabble. Please read & review!_


	34. Telephone

**Telephone**

The telephone was the main form of communication between Roy and Maes.

Maes annoyed Roy a lot by babbling away about his wife and daughter on the telephone when they should be discussing business.

But it also amused Roy on the inside. Talking with Maes on the telephone was a form of entertainment for him. It helped him to relax from the day's bothersome events.

Roy missed Maes a lot. Maes was his best friend, his comrade, his confidant.

Everytime Roy looked at the telephone, the image of Maes showing off his daughter's photos would come into his mind.

Everytime Roy looked at the telephone, he would be reminded of every word Maes once said.

Especially the sentence: "Get yourself a wife!"

Roy would smile when he remembered these four special words Maes said to him everytime they talked on the telephone. He wondered if Maes was watching him from the heaven. If he was, he would probably be glad that Roy finally got himself a wife. And a very good wife Riza Hawkeye was.

_A/N: Yes, this drabble's short, I know. But there's nothing to add. Please read & review!_


	35. Letter

**Letter**

Riza reread the letter again, disbelieving.

_Dear Riza,_

_I love you very very very very very _**(Note: A lot of verys were deleted.) **_much! Will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Jean_

Riza took a deep breath, picked up her gun and loaded it, then set off.

The next day Jean Havoc was found dead in his apartment, his body riddled with bullet holes.

During Jean Havoc's funeral, while everyone was mourning the death of a good soldier, Roy Mustang was constantly sweat-dropping and glancing in Riza Hawkeye's direction. His face was as pale as a sheet of paper and he shook all over. Riza kept asking him what was wrong and he told her that there was nothing wrong.

He was fearful of what would happen to him if Riza Hawkeye discovered that the letter was actually written by him and not Jean Havoc.

_A/N: Was that funny? Please tell me it is funny! I'm not really that good at writing humour, but I was bored. So there. Please read & review!_


	36. Dog

**Dog**

"Hey, Riza, why don't you call your dog Roy instead?" Roy asked, patting Black Hayate on the back. The dog growled violently at him and he backed away.

"Roy? That's a stupid name for a dog. Black Hayate fits him better," Riza said, picking the dog up carefully and cuddling it. Black Hayate seemed at ease in Riza's arms.

"Well, I'm sure Black Hayate does fit him better," Roy mumbled, scared of the dog.

X X X

The next day, Roy showed Riza his new dog.

"It's soo cute! I've called it Riza," Roy announced happily.

Riza glared at him. "Do you mean that I'm like a dog?"

Roy sweat-dropped. "Of course not! I mean, the dog is as pretty as you," Roy tried desperately to explain as he watched Riza take her gun out.

But Riza paid no attention at all to his explanations and pulled the trigger.

_A/N: Another crack fic. I'm writing too much crack. I'll try and go back to angst and fluff now. Please read & review!_


	37. Match

**Match**

"Actually... Today's my birthday, Roy," Riza said, twirling her hair with her fingers absent-mindedly, a thing she seldom did.

Roy did a double take. "What? It's my birthday too, Riza," he gasped.

They stared at each other for a long time. "What a... concidence..." Riza said finally.

"Let's have dinner in a different restaurant today to celebrate. We'll eat some expensive food," Roy said.

Riza agreed.

X X X

That night after dinner, they bought a small cake.

"How many candles do you want?" Roy asked, taking out a pack of candles.

"Just one, Roy," Riza said.

Roy smiled and took out a candle.

He pulled on his gloves and was about to light the candle with a snap of his fingers when he heard Riza's voice.

"Use a match, Roy. I insist. I don't want you to burn the whole cake up."

Roy slumped. He took off his gloves and rummaged his drawers for a box of matches. It was a difficult task, having not used matches for a long time, but he finally found one.

He struck a match and lit the candle.

Although they did not know it, they both wished for the same thing before they blew the candle out.

_I wish we could marry each other and live happily forever after._

_A/N: Finally! After thinking about this theme for almost the whole day, I've finished this. Please read & review!_


	38. Mischief

**Mischief**

Riza observed Roy curiously as he signed the paperwork briskly.

The scene of Roy Mustang working hard without Riza's warnings was a rare one seen perhaps only once in a thousand years.

As he finished the pile of paperwork, he looked up and asked in a serious tone, "Is there anymore work for me?"

This question startled Riza. She frowned. Was there something wrong with Roy today?

She took away the pile of paperwork and carried a new pile to his office.

Roy continued to work hard. Concerned, Riza asked him, "Is there anything wrong, sir?"

Roy answered without even lifting his head up to look at Riza. "No, Lieutenant. What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"You don't work this hard normally, sir," Riza replied.

She got no reply. She left Roy's office, still feeling worried.

That evening, everyone got to dismiss on time because Roy finished all the work he was supposed to do much faster than usual.

Roy smiled sweetly at Riza. It was only then Riza sensed mischief.

"Riza--" he began to say, only to be cut off by Riza.

"Please do not call your subordinate by her first name, Colonel," Riza interrupted sharply.

"Will you please have dinner with me tonight?" he said, in a pleading tone.

Riza glared at Roy. "So this was the mischief you planned! All this hard work was just to get me to have dinner with you!"

"Equivalent trade," Roy muttered.

"That's no equivalent trade. That's just plain mischief," Riza said.

_A/N: Well, whether Riza did have dinner with Roy or not, I'll leave it to you. Please read & review!_


	39. Sly Person

**Sly Person**

He was always a sly person. He was ambitious, and to achieve his goals he would do anything. He went for stealth, when he got near enough he would snap his fingers and make a surprise attack.

His slyness made him easy to love, and easy to hate.

Riza loved him for being so secretive. He gave her a lot of pleasant surprises, and she loved him for that. On festivals and special occasions such as her birthdays, he delighted her without her even realizing it.

Riza hated him for being so sly. It scared her sometimes, for such slyness was risky. She was afraid, she thought he was putting himself in danger.

When Riza was caught in surprise by him again, when she felt his arms wrap around her waist so suddenly, she almost screamed. But then she felt the safe warmth of Roy's body pressed close against hers, she smiled.

Such sly people were hateful, but lovable too.

_A/N: I kept checking the dictionary again and again for the meaning of sly. I just don't understand it. So don't blame me if I got the meaning wrong, just blame my stupid dictionary. XD Please read & review!_


	40. Halves

**Halves**

"Well, a half of something is like when you divide something by two." Roy was trying to explain to his little daughter the meaning of half. "Like, you know, when you eat a cake, sometimes you cut it in half."

"Hmm... Is that like when you halved the bed and you and mummy had to sleep separately for months?" Sarah asked, giggling.

Roy groaned, recalling the time when he and Riza was having an argument and he accidentally snapped his fingers. Luckily, all the damage that was done was that he split the bed cleanly in half. He slept on one half and Riza slept on the other half. They did that for ages before one of them finally gave up and bought a new bed. That was Roy, of course, for he was the one who started the argument and the one who caused the damage.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

Still giggling, Sarah began to say, "And it is like that time when--"

"Stop! Stop!" Roy yelled. He didn't want to be reminded of those horrible memories again, in which he was always the one to give up first. His wife always got the better of him. "So now you now what half is, right?"

Sarah nodded, her giggles finally subsiding.

"So," Riza emerged from the bathroom, fresh from a shower, "you finally managed to teach her what half is?"

"Yeah..." Roy said. "Next time when she wants to know anything, you teach her, I'm defeated."

_A/N:Took me two days to write this theme, luckily I started earlier because I knew this theme would be hard. Please read & review!_


	41. Coat

**Coat**

"What happened to your coat, Roy? There's a huge hole here, look!"

Roy looked and there really was this huge hole.

"I don't know," Roy said, shrugging. "I guess I tore it accidentally."

"You'd better be more careful next time, Roy," Riza said sternly.

"Well, this coat was getting worn anyway," Roy said.

Riza sighed. "I'll get you a new one tomorrow."

"I need to go out early next morning," Roy said. "The shops will not be open then."

"Don't you have any other coat?" Riza asked.

Roy shook his head.

Riza frowned, but she said nothing and they went to bed.

X X X

The next morning, when Roy stepped out on to the snow-covered street, he shivered. It was freezing out there. He wished he had his coat.

Then he heard someone call him.

"Roy! Roy! You left your coat!"

He turned and saw Riza standing in the doorway, holding his coat.

Roy stared at the coat. The hole was patched up.

"I stayed up last night and fixed this for you," Riza explained, helping him put it on.

"Oh." Roy smiled at her warmly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Riza said, kissing him lightly. "Just make sure not to tear it again today."

_A/N: I wrote this in like, 5 minutes. Another quick drabble. Please read & review!_


	42. Day Off

**Day Off**

"We have a day off today. The weather's pretty fine. What do you want to do, Riza?"

Riza thought for a while. "I don't know. It seems like I have a great appetite today."

"Appetite for what?" Roy said, winking playfully.

"For food, Roy, for food," Riza said, giggling. "You're being naughty, Roy."

"Okay," Roy said, grinning. "I hear there's a village nearby famous for it's pastries. Wanna go there?"

"Sure."

X X X

After a very satisfying meal, Roy and Riza went for a walk by the lake not far away from the village.

The lake was beautiful. The water glimmered in the sunshine. The water was crystal clear and they could see the fish swimming freely in the water.

"I wish we could be as free as the fish..." Riza said with a sigh. "Then we could do what we want. We could marry each other without worrying about the rules of the military. We could have children and live happily ever after. We could share a wonderful future together. Sadly, these are only things that happen in fairy tales."

Roy smiled sadly at her, and he did not need to say anything to let Riza know that he had the same wish too.

X X X

As they headed home after their wonderful day off, Roy asked, "Are you sure you don't have an appetite for anything else?"

Riza glared at Roy half-heartedly. She couldn't help but giggle again. "Well, maybe I'm not really that sure."

_A/N: I kept getting the giggles when I wrote this drabble too, except for the middle part, of course. Please read & review!_


	43. Wind

**Wind**

When she was young, she used to talk to her mother whenever there was a strong wind blowing.

Her grandfather told her that the wind could carry messages to faraway worlds, to the heavens, and even to hell. The wind was a useful messenger to bring messages to anywhere she wanted.

When she grew up, she learnt that it was not possible. It was only a trick her grandfather taught her to comfort her, to lessen her grief over her mother's death. She stopped believing in such childish, ridiculous things.

Now she wanted to believe in such things once more.

Whenever a strong wind blew, she would whisper all the things she wanted to say to him in as few words as possible. She kept her message short and simple, for fear that the wind would stop halfway through her message.

She wondered where her messages was brought to. To heaven, or to hell? She hoped that they were brought to heaven, but she knew there was little chance.

Roy Mustang had killed too many people to be able to go to heaven.

_A/N: Inspired by my earlier poem: Flames of Hell. Please read & review!_


	44. Hair

**Hair**

"Actually, I never knew why you grew your hair long."

Riza looked at him intently. "Because of you, Roy."

Roy gasped. Riza grew her hair long because of him and he never knew that! How stupid he was.

"My friend told me that boys liked girls with long hair better. I wasn't sure if you would really like it if I grew my hair long, but I decided it was worth trying." Riza paused, then she asked him, "So, do you like my hair long or short?"

It was so difficult to choose out of those two.

When Riza had short hair, she looked much younger. And a lot cuter. Riza with short hair was just so irresistibly cute, you could almost use the word 'yummy' to describe her. She looked adorable, almost like a little girl.

When Riza grew her hair long, she looked more grown-up, more womanly. She also looked sterner, a thing which Roy did not really approve of. But it also intensified her beauty. She looked absolutely wonderful with long hair, like a beautiful angel from fairy tales.

"Both," he said, smiling playfully, running his fingers through her smooth, blonde hair.

"You're too greedy!" Riza said, laughing.

_A/N: This was also one of the easier drabbles. I actually like Riza with short hair more. What about you? Please read & review!_


	45. Awakening

**Awakening**

The meeting of Roy and Riza had been the awakening of Riza.

Meeting Major Roy Mustang, a person who had joined the military a few years before her, a person who had experienced war already, became the awakening of her true self that was buried deep inside her heart, that had been waiting for many many years to come out.

Through the awakening of her spirit, she learnt how it was like to be a soldier; she learnt the truth and cruelty of being a dog of the military; she learnt the determination, the will, the courage one needed to kill other people.

It was the awakening which made her become the true Riza Hawkeye. She became a good soldier, a loyal subordinate and an excellent sharpshooter.

But perhaps her awakening had not prepared her for such a job.

Her awakening certainly did not make her become a good wife.

_A/N: I hate this drabble. It's just crappy. Please read & review!_


End file.
